


never miss

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Texting, also the fact that ao3 doesn't support emojis vexes me, this got a little wistful and also didn't go where I meant it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: why bother talking to someone who doesn't talk back? doesn't he always just respond "die"?but that's the thingMidorima always responds





	never miss

 

Kise _loved_ texting. Every so often, someone would criticize the method of communication as being too drab; it was impossible to show your feelings, thinkpiece bits on the news said.

Bullshit, in his opinion.

With emojis, capitalization, and punctuation, it was so much easier to show people what you were feeling. It was right there, a log of your interactions and emotions that couldn't be forgotten or explained away.

Take now, for instance. Like he did every morning, Kise thumbed through his phone to the contact that was a single green heart. He had all his former teammates listed that way--it meant they were the top of his contacts.

To Midorima, he sent his customary text: _good morning midorimacchi!!_ [confetti]

The rest of the old team said he was dumb for reaching out to Midorima so often. After all, Aomine said once, why bother talking to someone who so clearly didn’t want to talk back? Doesn't he always just respond with “die”?

That's what the other Miracles didn't get about talking to Midorima.

Midorima _always responded_.

When Kise scrolled back through his messages, every time he'd sent a message to the shooter, he'd sent one back within ten minutes--no matter the time of day. In fact, Midorima had by far the highest response rate out of anyone in the Generation of Miracles, even if his responses were a little one note at times.

Aomine barely responded half the time to Kise’s texts, Kuroko even less. Akashi was fairly consistent, but his responses tended to be delayed by hours or even days. Murasakibara would send back a single emoji or a one word reply if he remembered.

He often didn’t.

Kise’s phone buzzed, and he smiled to himself when the screen lit up green. Reliability was far more valuable than sentiment, anyway. 


End file.
